1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a field hockey training apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a field hockey training device resembling a conventional field hockey stick, but including a rotatable grip member for supporting a player's lower hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although field hockey has grown in popularity over the years, no training sticks have been developed to help younger players in the development of skills that will enhance their play, expedite the learning process and ultimately provide for greater enjoyment of the game.
One technique which is often very difficult for younger players to master is permitting the stick to rotate relative to the lower hand such that the flat side of the head is rotated from side to side in a manner allowing a player to contact the ball only with the flat side of the stick. As those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, field hockey is a “one-handed” sport and, as such, the lower hand is always the player's right hand and the upper hand is always the player's left hand. With this in mind, there is a need for training devices to assist developing players in mastering this skill. The present invention is such a field hockey training device.